Often companies may purchase tickets to events, such as sporting events, to entertain guests, visiting executives, high-performing employees, or other appropriate recipients. If not well managed, ticket purchases may become an excessive expense. Also, often event tickets must be purchased in blocks for best pricing. However, not all purchasers can find recipients for all tickets, leaving some tickets unused or given away at random, and thus a wasted expense.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for managing purchase and inventory of such event tickets in a way that is most economical and beneficial to the company.